


Q's Books

by soufflegirl91



Series: 007 Fest Creations [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Implied James Bond/Q, M/M, This turned out a little bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Headcanon - Q loves books. When he has a bad day, he reorganises them.





	Q's Books

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr

Q loves books. Everyone is somehow surprised by this, thinking that because he's a tech genius, paper is somehow beneath him. This is very much not the case.

When Q first moved into his own flat, a shoebox of a place in Clapham, the first thing he bought was an IKEA Billy bookcase. Followed promptly by another once he realised his boxes of books more than filled the first.

With promotion came a pay rise, and a larger flat. Bermondsey, this time, and a whole wall of bookcases. Textbooks, classics, fiction, history, science, and a surprisingly large poetry section fill the wall. Soon, he will have to think about extending to another wall. That or replace the guest bed with a sofa bed and just turn the second bedroom into a library (let's face it, that's the inevitable conclusion).

When a mission goes sour, or he has a particularly bad day, Q likes to rearrange his bookshelves. 006 destroyed another flamethrower? Alphabetical by genre. Four hour long management meeting? From smallest to largest. Another of Eve's blind dates ending in disaster? Alphabetical order, split paperback and hardback.

007 missing, presumed dead? Order by colour. No matter how eclectic he tries to be with his purchases, the section of black spines is so much larger than every other colour.

Q dreads the day when the presumed death becomes fact. He already knows what he has planned for that.


End file.
